dechefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Hittites/Strategy
The Hittite are primarily an offensive civilization on both land and water maps but can also make a good defensive civilization. The Hittite are best played beyond the Bronze Age where their civilization bonuses can be used to great effect. Their economy is fairly average but feature a very robust combat style since their civilization bonuses for their ranged units can be combined together to produce a very strong attack. Military The Hittite feature powerful ranged units whose bonuses steadily becomes more powerful as the player advances through the ages, peaking at the Bronze Age as soon as the player builds a Siege Workshop. Both their siege weapons are twice as resistant to enemy attacks and their increased warship Range allows them to penetrate heavily fortified areas along the coast (except for Trireme and Fire galley) much further than even a Ballista Tower with +3 range from woodcutting technologies at the Market. A fully upgraded War Galley can have a range as high as 13 points, the highest range of any Bronze Age unit. Although their ships are a formidable force in the Bronze Age, their naval power steadily decreases upon the Iron Age since they cannot develop a Trireme or a Juggernaut, making them vulnerable to other civilizations that can create an armada out of the more advanced Iron Age navy. Most importantly, the role played by their long range War Galleys is replaced by the more powerful Heavy Catapult. The Hittites can only create a powerful Bronze Age navy, so an offensive naval strategy in later games will have to be replaced with a land strategy after the Iron Age. Unless a large number of War Galleys are built and escorted by Fire Galleys, a complete naval victory will be difficult to achieve. Once Iron Age is reached, the Hittites can field a varied army consisting of Centurions, Armored Elephants, Scythe Chariots, Heavy Horse Archers and Elephant Archers, all with additional armor, attack and range coming from technologies in the Market, Government Center and the Storage Pit. Due to their ability to conscript a variety of elite units and technologies available during the Iron Age, the Hittites can mount a powerful offensive strategy, making them very useful in standard Deathmatch games where building and maintaining Wonders leads to victory. Although the Hittite are a good civilization, they are not really as powerful if played a game where resources are low, since they are not adept in fielding a large economy from scratch. While they can field a large army of archers during the Tool Age, an Assyrian bowmen will win against a Hittite bowmen in one on one combat unless outnumbered. If the computer controls this civilization in Iron Age on land with sufficient amount of surplus resources as in deathmatches, the entire army will consist of Heavy Horse Archers and Heavy Catapults. They may occasionally train an assortment of Chariot Archers if their economy is stagnant. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *Features one of the strongest Bronze Age ranged units in the game. *Have full access to advanced Iron Age cavalry archers from the Archery Range and technologies from the Academy. *Have full access to armor and weapon related technologies from the Storage Pit as well as all economic technologies from the Market. *Are powerful from the Tool Age to the Iron Age. *Excellent in Death Matches. Weaknesses *Have no access to technologies from the Temple other than Astrology, making their Priests very weak. *Inability to develop Iron Age technologies from the Dock. *Lack the ability to field Ballistas. *Cannot train elite cavalry. *Not as powerful if played in Random Map. Category:Age of Empires Category:Strategy